


the in-betweens

by felixir_of_youth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri crushes on every cute boy he sees and Ignatz is no exception to that rule., Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Let Me Paint You A Picture!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixir_of_youth/pseuds/felixir_of_youth
Summary: A part of Christian La Monte's #LetMePaintYouAPicture creative campaign. I've been meaning to write Diminatz since I first started watching his streams. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 8





	the in-betweens

**Author's Note:**

> A part of Christian La Monte's #LetMePaintYouAPicture creative campaign. I've been meaning to write Diminatz since I first started watching his streams. Please enjoy!

In the quiet of the morn, the stalwart prince slips into the library in search of some reading, only to find a most curious sight: Dimitri notices a canvas poorly tucked away behind the banister that leads up.

Upon closer inspection, he notices that the painting is of none other than Lady Rhea in all her finery and splendor. He beams at the sight, enamored by her artistic figure. Whoever was responsible for this knew what they were doing.

"Y-Your Highness! I-I can explain!"

Dimitri pivots upon his heel and finds himself face to face with a flustered Ignatz. He opens his mouth to respond, only to come up short on words: He closes his mouth. Holds back a chuckle.

"Ignatz," he begins, as though testing the waters. "I'm certain that you can. However, I wanted to ask you myself—how long have you been painting?"

"Huh? Oh, um..." The flustered Ignatz fidgets with the hem of his sleeves. Dimitri can feel the anxiety radiating off of him in waves. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I don't really keep track of the countless nights I spend painting over studying—You didn't hear that from me."

If it was with fondness that Dimitri looked upon Ignatz's painting, then the painter himself has earned a look of quiet approval: Dimitri feels a warmth blossom in his cheeks as the corners of his lips curve up with curiosity and interest.

"I see."

"Really now..."

"Indeed."

"Huh."

They are at a bit of an impasse, Dimitri notes.

"So you," Ignatz murmurs, "You like my work, then? I mean, why else would you be nosing about instead of, erm, teasing me over it? Unless you are and that just soared right over my head."

The rosiness of Dimitri's cheeks travels down his neck; he can't place why either. Ignatz is simply... gentle, in a way he isn't used to.

It delights him.

"I find it absolutely mesmerizing, Ignatz, I hope you don't mind sharing more with me, henceforth."


End file.
